


Strangers In The Night

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard has a rather intense dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers In The Night

 

 

"Jean-Luc."  
  
Picard froze - he was sure he didn't know the voice that had come from somewhere close behind him, and yet it was familiar in a strange way. "Who... who are you?"  
  
Two hands were placed on his shoulders. "You know who I am." The voice was even closer now, right next to his ear, and he felt warm breath. "We've been together for many years, after all."  
  
"What do you me-"  
  
"Ssssh." The hands slowly moved down Picard's back until they reached his buttocks.  
  
He inhaled sharply, more than just shocked at his own reaction. He was generally not this easy to seduce, especially not by a complete stranger - who, as his mind assured him once more, was actually not a stranger at all.  
  
"I know you're confused, don't worry," the man whispered while one of his hands moved over Picard's hips and then closed itself around his growing erection.  
  
The captain moaned softly and leaned himself into the touch - it felt so... so... _right_. The man behind him chuckled and moved even closer, and Picard gasped when he felt a hard cock pressing against his buttocks.  
  
Suddenly, everything was gone and Picard found himself alone in his bed with a rather insistent erection, his blanket somewhere on the floor.  
  
He raised his left hand and touched his ear where, until a few seconds ago, the warm breath had been. Who was that man whose voice alone had made him tremble with lust in such an undignified manner and whose hands had been so irresistible when they had touched him? Those long fingers...  
  
Picard pulled down his pajama shorts, closed his hand around his hard cock and began to move up and down skillfully, his thoughts still with the man and the hand that had brought such intense pleasure.  
  
He imagined that it was not his but the man's hand that was doing what it was doing, moving up and down still, lubricated by the pre cum that was oozing out of the tip of his cock.  
  
He groaned loudly, raised his left hand again and bit it. Granted, these days starship walls _were_ rather thick, but he was still wary - crewmembers talking about hearing the captain pleasuring himself was _not_ something he cared to experience.  
  
He closed his eyes and his thoughts returned to the mysterious man immediately. He imagined himself on his bed, just like he was now, the man's head (short brown hair and dark brown eyes, right? Wait, how could he know this?!) between his legs, sucking his cock, taking it into his mouth, releasing it, taking it in again, teasing its tip while at the same time fondling Picard's balls with these wonderful long fingers. Picard bucked his hips while, in his thoughts, his cock was sliding into the wet hotness of the man's skillful mouth over and over again, and -

He began to pant heavily into his hand that he was still biting, felt his balls tighten and imagined this to be happening while his cock was in his lover's mouth. How the man would suck even harder to make him come, to taste even more of Picard, to feel the rush of the hot liquid down his throat, to -  
  
Picard threw his head back and moaned while his hand kept pumping the cock out of which ejaculate was squirting. It went all over his pajamas and his bed, but he didn't care, in his thoughts he was coming into the man's mouth and his lover was swallowing every drop, both of them loving the feeling of this particular aspect of their lovemaking.  
  
Only when his orgasm had subsided did the captain realize what had happened. He took his hand out of his mouth (ouch, that hurt!), opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling in complete and utter confusion.  
  
What the hell?


End file.
